Huot Automatic
The Huot Automatic Rifle is a Canadian light machine gun that was developed by Joseph Huot in 1916 during World War I. It is an automatic conversion of the Canadian Ross straight-pull bolt action rifle. The war ended before the weapon entered service into the Canadian Army and only four are confirmed to have been built. Historically, the Canadians had a severe lack of automatic weapons. To solve this, Joseph Huot ingeniously converted the retired Ross rifle to fire fully automatically, with the Ross being ideal for such a conversion due to having a straight-pull bolt action and being available in large numbers. During testing, the Huot proved to be very competitive with other machine guns, particularly in the price department, being extremely cheap compared to the Lewis Gun & being just as good (if not better in certain aspects). With the war ending before the guns ever got to see combat, the order for the Huot rifle was dropped, sadly costing Joseph Huot an arm and a leg on his wasted investment. Battlefield 1 (Low Weight) |task = Optical 300 kills with the Huot Automatic Low Weight 25 Limpet Charge Kills |kit = |slot = Primary |fire = Automatic |rof = 475 RPM |ammotype = .303 British |magazine = 25 + 1 Rounds |reserve = 104 Rounds |reload = 4.25s (Empty) 2.85s (Bullets Left) |hud = |damage = 26.5 - 20 * 26.5 (0-11 meters) * 26.5 - 25 (11-12 meters) * 25 - 23 (12-35 meters) * 23 - 20.84 (35-49 meters) * 20.84 - 20 (49-50 meters) * 20 (50+ meters) |vel = 740m/s |recoil = Low Weight Optical |recoil1st = 1.4 |recoildec = 10.002 (Low Weight) 6 (Optical) |spreadz = Low Weight'''0.18 (Static) 0.82 (Moving) 0.135 (Static) 0.615 (Moving) |spreaduz = 2 (Static) 2.75 (Moving) |spreadinc = -0.106 (Low Weight) -0.094 (Optical) |spreaddec = 12.75 (Low Weight) 4.7 (Optical) |drop = 12 m/s² |source = Symthic }} The '''Huot Automatic is a light machine gun featured in Battlefield 1 for the Support kit. Singleplayer In Through Mud and Blood and Nothing Is Written, the Huot Automatic Optical can be obtained from weapon crates. Multiplayer Low Weight The Huot Automatic Low Weight features a bipod, can easily regain accuracy due to its low weight and has a 25-round drum magazine. Compared to other light machine guns, it is almost identical to the Lewis Gun, but trades accuracy for control. Whether the bipod is being used or not, the Huot has excellent recoil control, making targeted suppressive fire and headshots easier to achieve. The default Iron sights can be exchanged for AA sights similar to those used on the Lewis gun. Optical The Huot Automatic Optical variant was introduced in the Spring 2017 Patch. It is fitted with a lens sight and foregrip to allow for better ADS accuracy. It is unlocked by obtaining 300 kills with the Low Weight variant and 25 kills with the Limpet Charges. Weapon Skins |group2 = Distinguished |list2 = Brock · Crucifier · Regina · Vimy Ridge |group3 = Special |list3 = Battle of Côte 304 · Battle of Eski Hissarlik · Battle of Festubert · Battle of Villers-Bretonneux · Veteran Cavalry · Veteran Guard · Veteran Infantry · Veteran Soldier }} Gallery Huot Automatic Low Weight BF1.jpg|Huot Low Weight Huot Automatic Optical BF1.jpg||Huot Optical Huot Automatic ADS BF1.jpg|Iron Sights Huot Automatic Reload BF1.jpg|Reloading Huot Automatic Reload 2 BF1.jpg|Rechambering after an empty reload Trivia *The first-person animation for the Optical variant of the weapon does not have the character holding the foregrip, and instead has them holding the magazine just like with the Low Weight variant. **According to Ryan Duffin, one of the weapon animators working at DICE LA, an animation was not made for holding the foregrip nor were the developers sure that the character's left hand would reach the foregrip.AnimationMerc comments on "Fix how the soldier holds the Huot Optical variant." - Reddit References Category:Light Machine Guns of Battlefield 1